


Frank and Gerard Do Some Kinky Shit (The Moon Emoji Fic)

by frnkiero_andthe_cellabration



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Flavored Lube, Lube, M/M, Sex Toys, Teasing, nine inch dildo, two foot long booty wrecker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkiero_andthe_cellabration/pseuds/frnkiero_andthe_cellabration
Summary: Chapter 1: Frank goes to a family party and gets distracted by some texts from Gerard. When Frank comes home he is surprised with a creative move on Gerard's part and kinky shit ensues. Gerard complains about shipping costs for the 9 pound dildo he ordered.Chapter 2: Frank goes to a family party and gets distracted by some texts from Gerard. When Frank comes home he is surprised with a creative move on Gerard's part and kinky shit ensues. Gerard complains about shipping costs for the 9 pound dildo he ordered.





	1. Frank and Gerard Do Some Kinky Shit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kksnubb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kksnubb/gifts).



"Bye babe, have a nice time." Gee kissed my forehead, but when he finished I closed my eyes and went in for a kiss on the lips instead this time.

I ever so reluctantly pulled away, only because I was running late.  
"I love you Gee." I muttered as I leaned against the door, body language speaking that I really had to be going now.  
"Love you too Frankie."  
With that, I turned out the door and made my way to my car.

I was headed to my father's house, where my family and I were going to be celebrating my grandfather's 84th birthday. The half hour drive from the house Gerard and I share to my father's house, of which is also in Jersey, isn't the most captivating of all drives I've been on.

Stepping in I am hit with the strong front of HEY FRANKIE!'s, all drawn out in the italian/jersey drawl. I'm swiftly smacked with a lipstick doused kiss to the cheek, of which I cannot wait to wipe off. Now, don't get me wrong, I love my aunt to death, however I am not as keen on her kisses. Soon following, I am engulfed in a tight hug from all the family members I love so dearly.

After the 'hellos' are finished, we had naturally drifted into small groups of people, chatting in circles. Which is usually just mindless drabble riddled with "How's the kids?" And "whatchya-been-up-to"'s of which you are then required to spend 20 minutes of your life, talking about your life.

I thoughtlessly wandered over to my uncle Joe, father, and grandfather. Sitting on the end of the old, but not tattered, mocha brown, suede couch, I feel my phone buzz in my back pocket. I look down from my uncle's riveting conversation on his job, and his boss's flaws, to check my phone.

It's a text from Gerard that reads:

"Hows it going?"

Quickly I reassured him that it was going well. Upon receiving my message he complained-  
"Frankkiiieeeeee" Adding exasperation to his text. "I miss you babbbbyyy <3"

I sighed.

Though I had just left the house hours ago, I would still much rather be snuggled into Gerard's lap then listening to how my Uncle's manager is a piece of shit.

I texted back,

"I know you do Gee, and I do too, but I'll be back soon."

"Fine"

Seconds later, another message arrived.

It was that fucking moon emoji. That gray moon with the fucking face...

I look down at my phone and my mouth falls open slightly, by it's own accord. Oh. My. God. That is so hot. It's so... Oh my god. It's so fucking suggestive.   
Fuck.

My pants suddenly don't fit properly...

Skinny jeans and a boner clearly do NOT mix.

Since Gerard could get off 24/7 if he had the time, I decide to send him something special in response-  
Nonchalantly I snap a picture of my tented jeans, meanwhile my father reaches the punchline of his story, and the group erupts in such italian laughter it's almost comical. Slaps on the back, the use of "Aye!" and thick accents littered about. I pretended to know what was so funny and threw in a chuckle before returning to my phone.

I type below the picture, casually explaining to him that the moon thing he sent me got me fucking excited.

In reply he teased:

Oh you mean this? HE ME SENT THREE

OH SHIT.   
motherfuckinggoddamnitshitfuck shit shit shit fuck.

I could feel my blood rushing south.

This wasn't bad yet- I was still okay. 

I was trying to convince myself. 

My jeans were only a little bit tighter- I was fine. No one would notice! It will go away in like a couple minutes. I was a- ok.

Oh but he knows what he's doing to me.

He fucking knows.

I sent back,

"Fuck you Gee "

A few minutes of my grandfather talking about his first car and I still didn't have an answer back from Gerard.

This is when concern had started to build within me.

Had he really thought I was MAD mad?

What if he misunderstood me and he thinks we're fighting now?

Oh shit... What do I say? Should I tell him I didn't mean it? 

Maybe I was just being paranoid. Maybe he had to take a piss or something? 

No Frank. He always answers you RIGHT away. He's clearly pissed.

Oh no...

Just as my thoughts in my head were going to make me explode, I was met with a new message.  
My entire screen.

Full.  
Full of them.  
Oh god...  
He doesn't know what he just did to me...

Shit. Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit. SHIT. 

The chocolate brown eyes, that dark gray- color of the night that chased the sun away-   
That face.

Ugh.

So mischievous. So easy. So, so

Horny. Pervy. SEXUAL.

Goddamn.

By the time I had scrolled all the way to the bottom, through the (what felt like) millions of moons,   
I was hung.

Fucking HUNG.

And nobody even touched me.

Fuck.

The last face, was not a moon but a cheeky grin, a devilish smirk.

Jesus christ Gerard you have just royally fucked me over.

From where I sit on the couch, I attempt to cover my raging erection with the extra length from my shirt -which there happens to be a lot of, considering my torso is smaller than the average man's- in vain. However, I'd be okay for a little while as long as I'm seated.

 

*Gerard's POV*

After sending Frank so many of the fucking moon's he must be having a hard time covering himself up if it really turns him on as he makes it seem. I'm pretty lucky. He is WELL endowed. WELL. And to make matters worse for him, he left wearing skinny jeans.

Poor Frankie.

Thats when I got the idea. Thats right when it fucking hit me.

I went into our bedroom and began digging out the necessary supplies.

 

*Frank's POV*

Soon, everyone was gathered in the kitchen, where luckily they were too wrapped up in conversation to notice that my dick was about to rip a hole through the front of my jeans.  
We sat down at the table as my aunt brought out mountains of food, we made a toast to my grandpa, said Grace, and dug in.

 

* * *

 

I continued to hide my boner as well as possible throughout the rest of the evening, where we then did traditional birthday things- singing happy birthday, eating cake, opening presents, ect.

I am positive my aunt noticed my fucking boner because she kept looking me up and down and give me weird eyes from across the room. Shit.

It was only about 8:30 when everyone began dispersing to head home. 

I make my rounds saying goodbye to everyone, hop in my car turn the key, and sit there for a moment. 

There was options:  
I could pull over somewhere and jack off,   
I could wait it out and see if it'll go on it's own,  
Or I could fuck Gee so hard he sees that fucking moon emoji spinning around his head.

It didn't take long to decide on the latter.

Finally, I pull the keys out of the ignition, hop out of the car, and practically sprint up to the door.   
After opening the door, I hear no greeting, see no Gerard, and throw my jacket and keys on the couch next to me. 

The first place I decide to look for him is the bedroom.

I jog up the stares and head to the bathroom for a quick piss before I do, though. Um... Theres paint in the sink...? Maybe Gerard had an painting spell tonight. 

Walking down the hall, I arrive at our door and go right in. 

I find him laying in our bed, with his back facing me, his raven hair sticking up in weird places.   
It's odd for him to be asleep at only 9 o'clock. Really odd. Especially if I'm out. He'd stay up and wait for me to come home...

I walk over to the bed ever so quietly to see his face, to see if he's awake. 

Holy fucking shit. If I could have gotten any harder, I did just then. He must have used his art skills to his advantage tonight... He fucking painted his face to look like that dumb fucking moon emoji.

I swear to fucking god.

Thats when his eyes shot open. He sat straight up and threw the covers off himself. Only in boxers.  
"Welcome home babe..." He greeted in the most seductive tone I think I've ever heard.   
I just fucking lost it.

I didn't even answer him. I just pulled his face in for a sloppy, hungry kiss. 

I kicked my shoes off, along with my socks, and started on the zipper before I had to pull away partly to breathe, partly to pull my shirt off and finish off my jeans. 

I'm sure that at this point theres gray paint all over my lips, but in this moment I couldn't care any less.   
After my boxers are yanked off and chucked to the floor, I crawl into bed and on top of him.

Then, literally, my world is flipped upside-down. 

Gerard had flipped me over and straddled my torso, when suddenly he pins both my wrists to the bed with one hand, spontaneously becoming so dominant. 

Before I could even guess what he was doing, he had me tied to the bed and was digging through our black box full of kink shit, that was usually kept in the closet. Damn this man had it planned. How did I not see the rope already fucking tied to the bed?

This is not at all how I thought this would go, but with Gerard looking like this right now, fuck I'd submit to ANYTHING.

He hides whatever it is that he pulled out of the box, of which is slightly concerning, places it on the bed behind him,and dives on me for a kiss. 

Ramming his tongue down my throat, the most dominant he's ever been, and I'm SO totally into this. And this whole thing is just so confusing to me because I'm ALWAYS top... 

Soon he has to break away for air and now my cock is just aching to be touched. 

I whined, wanting him to hurry the fuck up with whatever it is he planned on doing to my sorry ass.  
He reaches over and I get a sweet view of his pale ass, glowing in the moonlight streaming in from the window, so white, I could almost see my horny little reflection in it.

He turns back to me with a devilish smirk hidden beneath his sexy ass moon man paint.  
He's got some sort of odd contraption with a chord on the end of it, looks something like the chord to what takes your blood pressure in the doctor's office. Fuck, I'm terrified and highly aroused. He's also got lube, and a condom.

Usually, one of us would be having a dick sucked already, or something, I just need something I NEED to be touched...

"Mmnh, touch me Gee!" I moaned out.

His smirk grew wider as he popped open the lube and rubbed it down my painfully hard member.  
Moans began slipping out of my mouth as Gerard just kept an excited grin on his face. Soon, he let go, to my disappointment, only to pick up the odd contraption. I could only begin to guess what it is, when he asks, 

"You know what this is Frankie?"

"Do you know what it is Frankie?"

I shook my head sheepishly, flicking some hair into my eyes.

"Oh this should be fun."

Gee leaned down and kissed me hard and rough and controlling, very controlling.   
Then he took this 'item' and slide a clear tube part of it on my dick, ...what the fuck?

"Heres where the fun part comes in Frankie"

He took the end of the chord that I had mentioned before, and held the tube down with his other hand. Then he stated squeezing on the bulb on the end and I-

"OH FUCK!!!"

-It started sucking the air out of the tube and squeezing on my dick. Hard.  
It felt so fucking good.

I was moaning so loud just from this, that I hadn't even noticed that Gerard had already lubed up some fingers and already had his first one slipped inside of me. Fuuckkk. I started squirming in my restraints. It burned, it's been so long. Though, it felt so fucking good. I attempted to slide down on his fingers, and he got the message and went straight to three fingers.

"Fuuuckkk" I hissed through clenched teeth. It felt so amazing but it still burned.

He started scissoring me open, and soon I was trying to rock back on his fingers.  
Every time I looked up I felt as though I was getting even harder. That goddamn face. Fuck.

He must have decided I was prepared because he pulled his fingers out and slid a condom on. Quickly he proceeded to douse his erection in strawberry scented warming lube, and not wasting one second, slammed into me. He rolled his hips and waited for me to give him the okay and I sure as hell gave it to him.

Be slowly pulled his hips back and snapped them forward, causing me to shout his name and profanities, as they were just falling out of my mouth like drool. 

He gained a fast, rough rhythm when all the sudden my vision goes fucking white and I scream out.

"Oh Gee- Oh f-fuck! Shit, oh god right there! Oh fuck!"

Faster than ever, he pulls out and he slams back in the perfect spot. I can't help but moan so loudly that I swear the neighbors might hear. Just then, Gee started squeezing even more air out of that fucking contraption, tighter and tighter on my dick and starts to suck my neck hard, biting and licking and blowing, while keeping up his rhythm, hitting my prostate every. Single. Time. 

My head's been thrown back and my eyes have been closed and my jaws been hanging, but when I finally open them, I see that fucking moon, and it's all too much. It's pure ecstasy, and I've came in Gee's amazing machine, every muscle in my body clenching with pure pleasure. That must have been all Gerard needed because his rhythm became impossibly faster and sloppier. I watched him throw his head back and his mouth fall open and he moaned out as he came. Together we rode out our orgasms. He pulled out of me and tossed the used condom into the garbage, across the room. It took him a minute or two to get me out of the rope and whatever it is that was on my dick.

I cuddled up into Gerard's chest and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around me. I pulled away and my lips ghosted over his, speaking into his mouth. 

"What the fuck was that?" I breathed with a smile.

"Hmm?"

"What did you even put on me?"

"Oh shush. You loved it, you know you did. Hey, it could have been much worse."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you really want to know about the nine pound dildo I'm waiting to get shipped?"

My eyes went impossibly wide, and he just chuckled. 

"Shipping costs were a bitch for that one."

I shook my head and snuggled into his chest even further, sleep consuming me, looming over the concern in the back of my mind of what his plans were for this nine pound dildo of his...  



	2. The Annihilator XXXL Dildo

*Frank's POV*

"SHHLING-BONG!!" The weird-ass busted doorbell of ours rings out around me as I try to clip my toenails. 

"God-fucking. Ugh." I clipped one more nail watching it fly across the bed before abandoning my other talons, shuffling to the door.

I swing the door open and cringe at the brightness streaming right into my corneas and whatever else eyes are fucking made of.

"Package for Mr. Gerard Way?" He winked at me.

"Yea thats us."

"Just sign for it and we're good." He held out a pen and gestured to a mini tablet. I used his little special pen thing and signed for my shit. 

"Just call me if theres any damage to it..." He replied with a wink. The guy had written his fucking number on the package. 

"What the hell man" I whispered as he turned and swung his ass walking to his big dumb truck. 

I carried the box inside to the kitchen table perplexed by what could possibly be so heavy and why the UPS guy could have been so perverted over it. I got out a butter knife and tried to pry off the tape, but it didn't work and I gave myself a boo-boo.

I found a power puff girls band aid and got out a box cutter and tried again, carefully. 

All I found at first was bubble wrap, bubble wrap, bubble- I found a catalog. The first thing I saw was a full spandex slave suit. What the fuck. Moving on. Finally I found what had made the box so heavy. It was a big, rubber, veiny, man-handling, anus destroyer. 

He wasn't fucking kidding.

He planned on putting this in my butt.

My poor, vulnerable, unsuspecting inner buttock. 

I sigh, placing the fucking 2 foot long booty wrecker down on the counter and stare at it not sure what my next moves should be. I pick the catalog back up and find that this object weighs exactly 9 pounds and is 18 inches long. Well shit. It's titled "The annihilator XXXL Dildo" and now I'm terrified. This was planned to go in my ass. In my ass.

It said exactly:  
"Ready to take on one of the big boys? Feast your eyes, and holes, on the Annihilator Dildo-

Coming in at 18 inches in height and 9lbs, this dildo gives you all that you need for large and in charge pleasure. See if you can take it in from the cock head all the way down to the base. The Annihilator is firm, yet flexible, to work with the contours of your body. This dildo is ideal for advanced users who are ready to give it all they got."

When Gerard said 9 pound dildo I thought he was exaggerating. My ass would never be the same. No, Gerard's ass would never be the same. 

That was exactly when I knew what to do.

Gerard won't be getting home from his photo shoot bull shit for hours. Perfect.

***

 

*Gerard's POV*

I wipe my eyes that are covered in fake blood and grab my bag from the table along with my keys. I get out my pack of cigarettes and black lighter, then throw it on my back despite the fact that there is blood on my back too. 

"Catch you guys later!" I shouted to everyone- the photographers, the make up artists, the managers, all them.

I got shouts in return and I took my cue to leave. 

I walk out the door and lean on the building's brick wall under a street light. I light up, and take a few drags before some lady looks at me and runs away. Then a teenage boy starts fucking winking at me. What is with these people. It's just blood. 

I text Frank to tell him I'll be home soon and that I already had dinner. 

Frank sent back "bring home extra lube. whatever flav you like. lots of it tho"

So it's going to be one of those nights. I should probably find a shower.

I throw a ratty towel on the seat of my car and drive to Walmart, late at night, covered in (fake) blood, and buy 5 bottles of "blue raspberry flavored, super slick warming" lube. Great life choices there, Gerard. 

By the time I get home I'm glued to my seat by the faux blood and my legs are sticking together.

Grabbing my bags and waddling inside I get tackled to the ground by one certain Frank. An angry Frank. He's angry. Oh Frank is angry.

Angry frank rips off my shit and tosses my bags aside and handcuffs me before I can even gasp whats happening. 

"What bag has the lube?" He grits through his teeth. 

"The white one." I reply in a tiny voice.

Angry Frank grabs the three bottles of lube and stuffs them in his cargo short's pocket. Now lube-equipped, he stomps over to me and yanks me to sit up, and straight up drags me to the bedroom. I don't know where the fuck he got the strength but he picked me up and tossed me on the bed. That twink can't handle my fat ass are you kidding oh my god. But he clearly did. I haven't said much since I got in the door so I figured I'd ask whats really on my mind.

"Frank what the FUCK did I do"

Angry Frank turned into normal Frank and normal Frank laughed like the normal maniac he is for a second. Angry Frank returned. 

"YOU WERE PLANNING ON DESTROYING MY FRAGILE SPHINCTER."

Ooooh. So that package finally came in. Someones just a little upset about an 18-incher being bigger than him. Got it.

"Frank you don't have to be 18 inches to make me happy I promise babe." I reassured.

"No. Nonono. You planned on putting 18 INCHES thats 9 POUNDS of PVC into my SWEET DELICATE ANAL CAVITY. So I'm gonna put it in yours. Are you ready honey?"

"Oh fuck yes oh shit oh fuck fuck fuck." Suddenly my dick sprung up like a soldier at bootcamp during the morning inspection. Yea. Soldier dick. Platoon leader sir dick. Yeaah.


End file.
